


Stars and Stripes

by Thepracticalheartmom



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Female President, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/pseuds/Thepracticalheartmom
Summary: What happens when the first female president is like a sister to Tony Stark? When she meets the team? Sometimes true love comes in the form of stars and stripes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Stars and Stripes

**Inauguration Day**

The oath taken, the speech made, you finally get a moment to sit and take in the moment. You did it. You were the first female president of the United States of America. Tony laid a hand on your shoulder. “You did it kid. I’m proud of you.” 

You smiled, the first Madame President and only the second unmarried president in history. “Thanks Tony, I guess it’s time to get ready for the inaugural ball. Still going to be my date?”

“Of course kid, the team is coming too.”

“Sounds great. I can’t wait to meet everyone. Is Pepper coming?”

“Of course, she wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“I’ll see you in a couple hours”

\-----

Dressed in a beautiful red gown, you met Tony at the rear of the venue. He was happy to see you, giving you a billion-watt smile. “You look beautiful, y/n. Are you ready to make your entrance?” 

“Make me look good out there?”

“Always.”

You followed the secret service agents to the stage, took a deep breath and headed out for your first dance. Tony took your hand and spun you, pulling you in to a respectable slow dance. Your nerves melted away as you danced with the man who’d essentially been your brother for the better part of your life. Once his parents were killed, your parents had taken him under their wing, helping Tony navigate his new life running Stark Industries and treating him as their own. 

Tony made a point to show you off, he’d always been a great dancer, and although he was engaged to Pepper, he was always your first choice as a date, no strings and no hard feelings when you didn’t want a night cap after an event. You had dreams and plans, you wanted to do something good in the world. You were tired of people who were different being treated as less than. Being made to feel like they didn’t belong in our country. Everytime you turned on the news and someone wanted to regulate people who were different or tell them what they could or couldn’t do, it made you feel so mad. 

The song ended and you made a short speech, you thanked everyone for coming and headed to the next ball. Rinse and repeat. When you finally made it to the last ball, you got a chance to mingle. Tony walked with you towards the edge of the room, you were still getting used to the secret service, but they seemed to fade into the background, happy to let the group of superheroes in attendance take the lead. Tony spotted Pepper and waved, she made her way over and gave you a hug. “Congratulations! We knew this day would come!”

“Some days it seemed like it was a pipe dream. I still can’t believe that we’re here.”

Tony tapped your shoulder. “Hey kiddo, I want to introduce you to Capsicle and Manchurian Candidate.”

You laughed at Tony’s nicknames for the two super soldiers. Turning, you came face to face with Bucky and face to chest with Steve. You smiled. “Hello, nice to meet you.” 

Steve and Bucky saluted you. Another thing you didn’t know if you’d ever get used to. You’d spent most of your last twenty years working as an activist. Trying to right the wrongs in your world. You couldn’t stand hate and injustice. You’d gone to law school and worked to represent people who’d been accused of unspeakable crimes, people whose constitutional rights had been trampled on. 

Steve shook your hand first and then Bucky shook your hand. Bucky asked you to dance and you happily accepted. If you’d thought Tony was a good dancer, Bucky put him to shame. He spun you and had you laughing as he told you stories about dancing before the war. You thanked him for his service and he leaned down and kissed your cheek softly. “It was lovely to meet you Madame President.”

Bucky escorted you back to the table where the team was sitting. You greeted everyone, and then began to mingle a little. You shook some hands and thanked donors. Soon, it was time to head back to your new home and get to work. 

\------------------

**The Day After Inauguration Day**

You woke up, stretched and dressed. You knew today would hold a lot of work. The transition had been smooth, but the White House still felt empty. You were the only one in the residence, and it felt lonely. You still needed to decide who was going to take on the role of “First Lady” during your tenure. Another thing that felt odd. You knew you could ask Tony, but he was busy being an Avenger. He had bigger fish to fry than planning state functions. 

Jerrod, your Chief of Staff came in as you ate breakfast to give you an update of the work that was already being done. “Ma’m you’re not going to like this.”

He laid a newspaper on the table in front of you, on the front page was a photo of you and Tony, engaged in a private conversation. It was titled  **_Presidential Scandal: President L/N Caught with a soon-to-be married Tony Stark_ ** **.**

You tried not to see red. Tony was like a sibling to you. Your closest friend and confidante. He was also a bit of a hot head, and when you turned on the television you could see that first hand. “Not only is this a blatant lie, effecting both myself and my future wife, this is an affront to one of the most upstanding women I know, my best friend and our new President Y/N L/N. This is journalistic misconduct and slander, and not only will I not stand for it, but I will seek legal recourse if this journalist is not fired and admonished. There is no place for lies in our country.”

Your phone was blowing up, texts from Pepper, Tony, and multitudes of politicians and friends and family. Pepper assured you that she wasn’t angry. Tony’s voicemail was angry, telling you that he was going to handle it. The other messages were a variety of “is it true?” and comments of support. You put your head in your hands, it was a frustrating feeling. You wished Tony would have waited to say anything until he’d spoken to you, but that was Tony.

You were exhausted and it wasn’t even time to go to the West Wing yet.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Let me know!


End file.
